Shego And The Trix, Part 3 : Ambasatari
by Aelfstangard
Summary: The great spaceship Ambasatari plies the space-ways with the Winx, the Quadrix, Kim Possible and crew aboard in search of the planet Alfea Prime and the origins of Faerie and Witchkind. But the insectoid Vailiynkee also seek the planet for plunder.
1. Before The Eyes Of The Goddess

{

I do not own either _Kim Possible _or _The Winx Club _which are the property of Walt Disney Productions and Iginio Straffi. My only desire is to write a high quality fan fiction that the lovers of these two wonderful and magical worlds may read and enjoy.

Because my stories based on the Winx Club come from the Witches' camp, which has been barely developed in the animated series, I have had to, perforce, to fill in from my own imagination many blanks concerning the Witches' life-styles and culture and also create a host of original characters to give my stories substance. As a result, my stories take place in an alternate version of the Winx Club universe, so, you must expect to fine deviations from what most of you may have come to expect. I am hoping, though, that you, my good readers, will find that this enriches the Winx Club universe and that you will read and enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy penning them for you.

If you are new to my stories, I suggest that you first read _Shego And The Trix_.

}

**Ambasatari : The Search For Alfea Prime**

Chapter 1 : Before The Eyes Of The Goddess

After ending his shift, Jareth arrives back at Musa's and his suite within the great spaceship_ Ambasatari _expecting that his wife would be waiting for him with dinner on the table. He opens the door but is not greeted by Musa's smiling face.

"Musa?" he calls without hearing a reply.

He checks the dining room and the kitchenette but does not find her there. Finally, he goes to their bedroom intending to get out of his work clothes to find Musa sitting on the bed with her head down. She lifts up her head and, although quiet now, her tear-streaked face shows that she had been crying.

"Musa, what's the matter?" he asks gently while sitting on the bed beside her and wrapping his arm comfortingly about her shoulders. She remains quiet but rests her head against his shoulder and for a time the two just take in each other's presence.

"Are you going to tell me now what's happened?" he asks.

"Just homesickness, I guess," replies his wife. "When we get back, my dad will be gone for sure, Melodia will have changed, Stella may well be gone and Mazal and any of her other children will be old and near the end of their days while I'll only be a few years older than the day I left."

"I left a lot behind too," replies Jareth, holding Musa closer. "I understand your pain but this is part and parcel of deep space exploration. And no matter what, we still have each other."

"Yes, I know that as well," sighs Musa, "but I wish I had just a little more time to make things right before leaving. My dad and I didn't part on the best of terms. He didn't want me leaving but I told him I really had no choice then a lot of angry words passed between us. Then, even though we are married according to Alfean civil law, I wanted my marriage before the Eyes of the Goddess on Melodia with the sea and the singing whales making music in the background but there was no opportunity during all the rushing and panicking to get this voyage underway. It's something else I'll never have and that my dad and friends at home will never attend."

"Tecna says that the ship will be orbiting Binos for at least another three months while she downloads data from the Great Database into the ship's computers. That means we are still within instantaneous communications range of Melodia. Maybe you can call him and try to make reconciliations with him before we head into deep space," Jareth tells her. "If you are not sure what to say to him, I'm sure Flora can offer you good advice."

A few days later, Jareth is heading down the passageway towards Sky's office when he passes Flora who stops him.

"Musa and I just had our discussion," she begins once the two are in her office and the door closed.

"And how did it go?" he asks.

"Fine," smiles Flora. "She's having a holo-conference with her dad as we speak. I think everything is going to work out."

Jareth makes a sigh of relief. "Glad to hear that."

"I'm glad too but I think there is something else troubling her that she didn't want to tell me," nods Flora. "Do you know what that is?"

Jareth looks at Flora a little unsure if he should say anything.

"Look," says Flora in a tone indicating that she has shifted into her official capacity as ship's counsellor, "if there are marital problems between you, it is my duty to know about them and help you come up with solutions."

"No, nothing like that," he tells her, "it's just that she's upset about not having her marriage before the Eyes of the Goddess and is feeling depressed about it. I asked about but there appears to be no priest or priestess of any persuasion onboard to perform a marriage. A huge oversight if you ask me."

Flora bites her lower lip now looking as if it's her turn to be unsure about saying anything. "That's not quite true," she finally tells him. "There is one priestess aboard this ship."

"Who?" asks Jareth, creasing his eyebrows in question.

"I'm a licenced Priestess of the Nature Sect on Linphea," she informs him. "I'm able to conduct marriages on Linphea and I'm sure that extends to when I'm onboard a ship. I'll have to check on that."

"Why didn't Bloom or Shego tell me about this when I asked them?" he asks.

"They didn't know," she tells him. "The only one to know on Alfea is Miss Faragonda because my application to be admitted to Alfea College was issued through the convent where I had my first and second degree training. I graduated from the convent as a priestess but when I arrived at Alfea College, I felt that I was not ready to take up the duties as a practicing priestess and making my status general knowledge would only hinder my studies. So, Miss Faragonda and I decided to remain silent about it until after my final year."

"I can understand that," replies Jareth.

"So, for the moment, keep quiet about this," continues Flora. "I need to verify things with the convent on Linphea first. If that goes well, I shall announce your banns of marriage before the Eyes of the Goddess to all. Come by my office this evening ship's time and I should have an answer."

That evening, Jareth is knocking excitedly on Flora's office door. When she opens the door, she is immediately smiling at him.

"You can do it?" he asks.

"Yes," replies Flora, beaming, "and with the blessings and offers of congratulations of the Sisterhood on Linphea."

The next morning, he makes a call to Solaria using Stella's private number.

"Who is calling at this early hour?" demands the Solarian Princess, sleepily and grouchily with her hair in her face.

"It is Jareth," he replies. "Sorry. I forgot the difference between ship's time and the time on Solaria."

"I guess it's alright," replies Stella, brushing the hair out of her face. "What might I do for you?"

"I want to commission you to make a dress for me," he begins to explain.

"Strange," grins Stella, "I never figured you to be the dress-wearing type."

"It's not for me!" protests Jareth. "It's for Musa."

"What's the occasion?" asks Stella, frowning.

"It's to be Musa's wedding gown for our marriage before the Eyes of the Goddess," explains Jareth then Stella's eyes go wide and bright.

"Well, you've come to the right place for that, dawling," smiles Stella excitedly.

The conversation goes on for another hour as they discuss the colour and style of the gown and also all the possible accessories to go along with it.

"I guess it now is a matter of payment," says Jareth.

"Forget it," grins Stella. "This is something I would do for Musa anyway. Congratulations again. I shall have the gown sent to you via freight transportus within the week."

"Perfect," smiles Jareth. "I'll have Tecna get in touch with you to coordinate your attendance through holo-projection."

The conversation ends moments before Musa enters their suite.

"What's going on?" she asks, catching her husband's guilty expression.

"Nothing at all," he replies then kisses her and quickly makes his way to the door to be off to work.

"Well, 'nothing at all' doesn't make anyone look like a cat with a secret," thinks Musa, scratching her head.

"Not a problem," says Tecna a few days later when the Winx and Quadrix secretly meet with Jareth in Flora's office. "The double holo-projection will be a snap to set up. We could also use an additional month or two in orbit while the Great Computer crunches the data for temporal and dimensional drift. If we don't need to broadcast the data to the ship in flight, then there is little chance of a Vailiynkee intercept that can give them a greater edge than what they may already have."

"I can't keep this a secret from Musa much longer," smiles Jareth. "I plan to break the news to her when I present to her her gown during a romantic candlelight dinner. Princess Stella says I can expect it to arrive anytime now."

"Once you have done that, I'll announce your wedding to the ship," smiles back Flora while the others look at her still grappling with the shock of learning that she is a Linphean Priestess.

The next morning before leaving for work, Jareth tells Musa not to make dinner that evening but to make herself beautiful and dress in her finest and be prepared to be surprised. Musa looks at him with her eyebrows knit in confusion wanting to ask him what is going on but before she can open her mouth he is out the door and gone.

Jareth arrives back at their suite that evening to find Musa patiently waiting for him, showered, coiffed, anointed with exotic oils and dressed in her finest. Jareth has to pause for a moment in wonder that this beauty before him could actually be his wife and silently counts his blessings. He disappears for a moment but is soon back also cleaned up, shaved and in his finest.

"Come, my beloved," says Jareth, offering Musa his arm. There's an elevator trip to the topmost level of the ship then a stroll down a red carpet to the luxurious dining area. They are met by the host who leads them to a spacious, private chamber where a waiter and two servants are waiting to attend to them. Musa's eyes are already burning with love lights as she is helped to her chair.

"I knew you would be starving before we got here," smiles Jareth, "so I had the chef prepare some of your favourite flower petal salads beforehand."

"And we have some of the finest sapphire wine to complement them," smiles their waiter, showing Musa the bottle then pouring a small amount into her glass to sample.

"Wonderful," nods Musa then the dinner continues filled with every delicacy imaginable. Not much is said while they eat but their eyes are pouring out their love for each other.

They are near the traditional end of the meal when Musa finds she can no longer hold back her curiosity. What is going on, Jareth?" she asks of him.

"There is someone else here who can explain better than I can," he replies then nods to the waiter who opens a door to admit the Golden Faerie of the Sun and the Moon.

"Stella!" exclaims Musa about to rush over to her and enwrap her in an emotional hug.

"Whoa, Musa!" cries her golden-eyed friend. "I'm happy to see you again too but first things first." She snaps her fingers and a long, white box appears in her hands which she carefully places into Musa's lap.

"What is it?" asks Musa.

"Something very special for a very special friend," smiles Stella. "Open it and find out."

Musa carefully removes the top. "A dress?" Then, suddenly realizing what kind of dress, she bursts into a flood of emotional tears. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it," Stella reassures her. "But now I'd better take it before it gets stained."

Again, the door opens then the remaining Winx, The Quadrix, Kim with Rufus on her shoulder, Wade then Zing and Piff file in, surrounding the table while clapping their hands and singing the traditional Meoldian song of celebration.

"There is a final dish to be served," announces Kim, "that the Head Chef insists on presenting to you in person."

The door is opened once more then Ron, pushing a small serving cart before him, enters the room.

"I understand that this is a traditional delicacy served to the bride and groom before their wedding," says Ron. "I didn't have all the usual ingredients to make it. I had to substitute with Downland plants and some of my own ingenuity but Flora and Bloom have assured me that I have created an exact replica of its appearance, texture and taste. I hope you will enjoy it." Then he places a crystal bowl of the confection and spoons before each.

Musa sits for a long moment just staring at the bowl before her, still too emotionally overwhelmed. Finally, Bloom catches her attention and pantomimes eating a spoonful then rubbing her first stomach in delight.

Musa takes a cautious first spoonful but does not need to feign delight.

"The taste of this is exquisite beyond description," she beams at him while Ron looks as if he's been transported to chef's heaven. Then, all depart leaving the young couple to finish their special evening quietly together.

That evening, Flora announces the couple's banns of marriage before the Eyes of the Goddess to the ship and also to Melodia and Alfea which traditionally allowed a window of seven days for anyone to raise an objection. Musa spends two nail biting days expecting that there would be trouble from Riven. On the third day, they get word that Riven and Alessandra have published their own banns of marriage and she relaxes.

In the meantime, preparations are underway for the marriage ceremony. The ship's media immediately picks up on the announcement and, because it is the first major social event on the_ Ambasatari,_ goes into a media frenzy. Musa and Jareth are bombarded by photographers, shipboard press and talk show hosts all wanting their slice of the story. Stella finally has a royal of royals Royal Highness "We are_ not _amused," hissy fit and sends them all packing.

Tecna is in the_ Ambasatari's _observatory with its transparent alfeanium window looking out to the stars and thinking that one could not be any closer to the Eyes of the Goddess than that. There is still the holo-projection from Melodia to set up and with planet-side assistance she is able to obtain a view where the guests on Melodia could be comfortably accommodated and the singing whales of Melodia could be seen arching and splashing in the background.

Ron, Stormy and two Downland assistants are preparing the food for the occasion. Stella and Icy occasionally pop in to check on the progress being made. A fight, however, erupts between Icy and Stormy when Icy objects to the way Ron is preparing some of the Witch dishes. Stormy starts screaming at Icy to stop treating her like a child and to trust her judgment. Ron finally steps in telling Icy that there will be a wide array of food and no one will be forcing her to eat what she doesn't like then orders her out of his galley. Taken aback by Ron's boldness, Icy stomps huffily out.

"Whoa!" exclaims Stormy once Icy has left. "That was brave but none too smart."

"The galley is my turf," replies Ron still peeved, "where Icy is not the boss of me."

"But still," begins Stormy, "she could…"

"Not very likely," interrupts Ron. "Icy likes her haute cuisine too much to give me any trouble."

Stella is having her own field day fitting and finishing Musa's gown and, although Musa tells her at several points that the dress was perfect as is, Stella insists that improvements can be made and her friend will have her wedding dressed in no less than her finest creation. Finally, the gown reaches the point at which Stella deems it to be perfection.

The gown is white with a long back but with wing slits. The front is partially cut away to the mid-thighs. There is lace trim and along the sleeves and hems whereupon there are delicately stitched half and quarter notes in blue thread. The slippers are white silk with lace grieves up to the mid-thighs and again embellished with the same pattern of half and quarter notes. On her ears, Musa wears her favourite quarter note earrings in gold. Musa decided that during the wedding she wanted to deploy her wings so Stella makes her own decision that a train would be in the way. Instead, Flora creates for her a floral crown made of flowers representing all the seasons.

Within three days, the final preparations are complete, the rehearsals done, the bride in her gown and the groom in dress uniform stand ready. Flora, dressed in her priestess garment which features the Crest of the Nature Sect on Linphea and also Stella, Tecna, Bloom and Spika dressed in their finest are assuring Musa that she looks absolutely ravishing and there is nothing to be nervous about. Likewise, Jareth is receiving the pre-wedding pep talk from Prince Sky and the Specialists. The musicians are ready, the shipboard media is making the final preparations to broadcast the wedding live throughout the_ Ambasatari _and beyond. Flora and guests assemble in the observatory.

A trumpet blast announces to all that the marriage ceremony has started and all should be quiet and take their places. A double column of Specialists under the leadership of Prince Sky followed by the nine Cat Witch Guards led by Mieze, Kamala and Tora-ko file into the observatory. Sky gives the command and the two columns turn to face each other. A command from Mieze, and they draw their swords then with a clash of metal against metal form an archway. The musicians begin a stately wedding march as the couple passes through the archway which ends before Flora. Another command from Sky then all lower and sheath their swords then move back to allow all a clear view of Musa, Jareth and Flora.

Flora proclaims her intentions of marrying Musa and Jareth before the Eyes of the Goddess and issues the final challenge to any and all who may have and objection to speak now or forever hold their peace.

No objection forthcoming, Flora then guides Musa and Jareth in their vows to each other to love, honour, comfort and obey. Then, Flora, taking from the ceremonial table a band of ornamental cloth, bids the couple to take each other's hand. Their hands are then ritually bound together with the cloth so that the Crest of Alfea falls over Musa's arm and the Crest of Melodia falls over Jareth's.

Bloom, with Stella, Tecna and Spika standing on one side and Stormy with Piff on her shoulder standing on the other, is deep in thought. "It's wonderful that Stella could be here but some of us are still missing from this ceremony," she's thinking sadly. She is suddenly distracted by a glowing light forming above Musa and Jareth. Piff, sensing a familiar presence, is about to start squealing and crying out in delight. Ghostly images of Aisha in the company of an oriental woman form above the couple. Aisha has a finger against her lips indicating that Piff and all others who can see them should remain silent. Aisha and the woman spread out their hands in a blessing gesture above the couple then a golden light begins to fall from them settling over Musa and Jareth as a brilliant aura. Then, as they appeared, Bloom watches Aisha and Musa's mother melt away into mist.

"Now for the words you have both been waiting for," smiles Flora and Musa and Jareth take in their breath. "By the authority vested in me I pronounce you Musa and Jareth to be woman and man bound as one before the Eyes of the Goddess." At that moment, the Singing Whales of Melodia launch themselves in song into to the air to crash back into the sea creating a heart-shaped arch of spray and, through the_ Ambasatari's _observatory window, two stars flash momentarily bright like a pair of eyes in the heavens.

Once again, the Specialists and the Cat Witch Guards take position then draw and cross their swords in an archway through which passes the couple, now married before the Eyes of the Goddess, into the adjacent banquet hall while the guest follow in loud and joyous celebration.


	2. Technology Is Wonderful - When It Works

**Chapter 2 : Technology Is Wonderful – When It Works**

Tecna, in her laboratory aboard the_ Ambasatari, _is having a fit of rage that even Timmy wonders if he would be taking his life into his hands if he should dare to ask her what is the matter.

"One year, three months, two days and 5.59999 hours of work totally wasted!" rages Tecna, struggling to keep from banging her fists on the table then throwing the module she's working on across the laboratory to smash against the wall.

"What is wrong with them?" asks Timmy while massaging Tecna's shoulders to help her relax.

"I gave them the specifications and schematics for the 'fuzzy-logic' chips that Stormy and I had designed and told the manufacturers on Binos that these are exactly what I wanted used in the upgraded modules for our central computer," huffs Tecna. "When I got and installed them, my diagnostics were showing me that they were not giving anything even close to the results I require. I finally opened a few to have a look see for myself and have found all the fuzzy-logic chips have been replaced with standard logic chips and the circuitry rearranged."

"Simply put, they sent us two billion solidi worth of ballast," growls Timmy, now feeling Tecna's upset.

"And my head is going to roll for this," continues Tecna, "when I tell Shego that we'll be set back at least a year until I can fix this debacle."

"It's not your fault," Timmy tries to reassure her. "Maybe you are overreacting a tad."

"In a very real way it is," she replies, taking his hand for comfort. "I should have supervised the manufacture of these upgrades myself instead of delegating it to the factory supervisors but hindsight is 20/20 as Bloom would say. And Shego… she's a Witch with Plasma Dragon's Fire and a temper to match so I've seen. There's no telling how she's going to react. I think that's scary enough."

"Has Stormy had a look at them?" asks Timmy.

"No," says Tecna, shaking her head.

"Maybe you should let her take a look," is the reply. "Maybe she can use that warped logic of hers to salvage something."

"Knowing her," says Tecna, "she'll find some way to use them to make bee hives," then they both laugh.

The next day, Tecna with her stomach in knots and a lump in her throat finds herself standing before Shego and awaiting her immediate execution by green plasma.

"What kind of damage has this done to the mission?" asks Shego, tapping Tecna's report on her desk.

"As I said in my report," replies Tecna, "it will put the mission behind a year while the faulty modules are removed, the new modules assembled and installed and diagnostics done. The central computer will also need to be down part of the time while this is going on but nothing that will cause a life-threatening situation. But, if the Vailiynkee have launched a mission, this will give them that much more time for a head start."

"Can this time be shortened in any way?" asks Shego.

"No," replies the Faerie of Technology. "The new modules still have to be assembled and, in this case, I strongly suggest we make haste slowly. I'll personally supervise operations. And nobody will get so much as one rusty asus until I deem the job done right."

"Very well, carry on," says Shego, indicating that Tecna may leave.

Tecna hesitates completely baffled and confused by Shego's reaction.

"What?" asks Shego.

"Well…," begins Tecna.

"You were expecting a reprimand or a beheading?" laughs Shego then Tecna is even more confused.

"Not going to happen," Shego reassures her. "You are a professional and I have every confidence in your abilities. It's not your fault that some idiots planet-side can't follow instructions. All I want from you is to get what needs to be done, done and the mission back on track. Just give it the Gallic shrug then get moving on fixing this."

"Will do," replies Tecna, making a note to herself to ask Bloom or Kim what on Alfea is a 'Gallic shrug' but feeling much relieved. "I would recommend that, in the meantime, an additional thorough shakedown of the ship be carried out while we are still in friendly space. Odds are even that if there is this then there will be that. Let's try to avoid the that becoming a major problem."

"Good thinking," agrees Shego. "I'll set up teams to work on it right away."

When Tecna gets back to her lab, she finds Stormy with Timmy examining the faulty modules.

"Can you find a way to salvage anything?" she asks the Storm Witch.

"Not a chance," growls Stormy but then lightens up a bit. "Have you checked the entire shipment?" she asks.

"No need to," replies Tecna. "If a certain percentage of the modules are defective then the chances are 99.99% that the rest are defective as well."

Stormy looks at Tecna, creasing her eyebrows and confused. "Okay, if you say so, but I think we should go through the entire shipment. What? There are three remaining containers that haven't been checked?"

Without a word more from Tecna, Stormy opens the remaining containers taking five modules from each. She goes to the work table and opens them for inspection. "These appear to be alright," she tells Tecna, showing her the fifteen modules she had opened."

"Yes!" confirms Tecna, feeling herself beginning to unwind even more.

"Great!" replies Stormy. "All we need to do is go through each container and separate the good from the faulty."

"It's going to take forever to open every module to check it," groans Tecna.

"Duh!" snarks Stormy, banging Tecna's forehead with the heel of her hand. "Just look at the number stamped on the bottom of each module. The good ones are 60-S and the faulty ones are S-09. The line under each shows which is which – it couldn't be simpler."

"Tec, I told you it wouldn't be so bad," says Timmy – a smile breaking across his face. "All this worrying and fretting was for nothing."

"Well," says Tecna somewhat crossly, "now we're wasting time. Let's get to it, shall we?"

"Hey now, that's more like the Tecna I know," Timmy whispers into Stormy's ear.

Tecna is pleased to find that many hands make work light when Musa, Flora, Bloom, Spika and also Kim and Wade come down to lend a helping hand. Stormy is pleased that her hunch was right when only one of the four containers contained faulty modules but keeps her satisfaction to herself.

Timmy and Tecna study the schematics of the main computer and conclude that they could start replacing some of the old modules with new without much disruption or causing any disasters.

Two days later, Tecna receives a page from Shego. "It seems that part of your shipment of 60-S modules got switched with a shipment of S-09 modules. Your modules ended up at a major food processing and packing factory," she tells her, laughing. "Now the factory managers are wondering why their well-behaved robots are suddenly not obediently accepting orders with 'By your command' but with 'Let me think on that and get back to you' and writing 'Down with the establishment' and other such graffiti all over the factory walls."

Tecna calls the manager of the factory who is now in a desperate state because every attempt to shut down the rogue robots resulted in a chorus of "Can't Touch That!" There is a group of them now playing "squash" with dew melons while another group has doused itself with motor oil and is singing a raunchy version of "Slip-Slidin' Away" in loud, inebriated sounding voices.

"And I thought I was having a bad day," thinks Tecna.

Tecna organizes an away team of Stormy, Timmy, Wade, Kim, Ron with Rufus and herself to head down to the factory. When they arrive, they find most of the robots packing wedding cakes with "You'll be sorry!" inscribed on them in blazing red icing while a lone robot is building a castle out of soup cans.

Tecna reaches for a remote from her tool belt which she sweeps around the factory floor shutting down all the robots. Then it is teamwork with powered screwdrivers to unscrew the access plates and exchange modules. Four hours later, they are reclosing the access plate of the last robot.

"Well, let's switch them on," grins Stormy.

Tecna activates the first robot using a different button on her remote. The robot whirrs and beeps to life, does a slow scan of everything then in a robotic voice exclaims, "Oh, my goodness gracious! This place is a mess!" whereupon the factory manager promptly faints.

"Stormy!" growls Tecna upon turning to see the Storm Witch trying to stifle her laughter behind her hand.

"Sorry, Tec," gasps Stormy now doubled up laughing, "but I just couldn't resist it. It won't say it again."

Tecna reactivates the remaining robots and, satisfied that they are working as they should, she packs her modules into a shipping container and has them sent ahead to the_ Ambasatari._

"Wade," smiles Tecna, "while we're here, my parents have been burning to meet you. You are all invited to spend the night at my home then tomorrow I'll give you the grand tour of the city."


	3. Stormy Weather

**Chapter 3 : Stormy Weather**

When Tecna and her group arrive at Zenith Central by levecar she finds Bloom, Flora, Spika, Musa and also Shego and Icy already in the outer courtyard waiting for them. Tecna takes the group to an inner chamber and there introduces all to her father, King Cryos of Binos, and her mother, Queen Magnethia.

As soon as introductions are made, both King Cryos and Queen Magnethia focus their attention on Wade.

"You are a technical genius to have built such beautiful circuitry out of junk!" exclaims King Cryos, returning the Kimmunicator Tecna had sent ahead for analysis. Wade bites his tongue not to retort that on Terra these are state-of-the-art components but, during the four hours spent opening food processing robots and getting a good firsthand look at their circuitry as he replaced modules, he quickly realized that these were built with university graduate components compared to his primary school ones.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," replies Wade unsure if he should say anything more.

"It is a shame that you will not be remaining with us," continues the King. "We could really use some fresh blood on Binos."

"Yes," adds Queen Magnethia, "and if you were a few years older, I would consider you as prime husband material for our daughter."

"Mother!" exclaims Tecna, reaching for Timmy's arm and holding to it possessively.

"Just a thought, dear, just a thought," smiles her mother then turns her attention to Spika.

"You are the first of your kind I have met," she tells Spika. "You are beautiful and your fur is luxurious. I wouldn't mind having fur like yours."

"Your Majesty," purr-speaks Spika, "that is kind of you but I doubt you will want fur in this climate. On my world there are only two seasons like what on Alfea are called fall and winter. Our fur evolved to protect us from the cold but I found out during my first year at Alfea College how hot and oppressing it is during late spring and summer. And then, I don't think you will ever want to experience what it is like to suffer through a flea infestation."

"Oh!" replies Queen Magnethia then moves on to Kim and Ron.

"And you are also unique from what I hear," begins the Queen as her husband comes to join her. "We would like to better understand how you evolved from Terran to Kimiran as our daughter has informed us."

"Yes," says King Cryos. "I hope that during your few days with us that you will allow us to do a thorough examination."

"Kim!" cries Ron in a panic. "They want to slice and dice us to examine under a microscope then eat our brains."

"Yikes!" squeaks Rufus then dives for the bottom of Ron's pocket.

"What's he on about, Tecna?" ask her parents perplexed while Kim, Shego and Icy roll their eyes upwards and groan.

"Ron!" snaps Tecna angrily. "Shame on you! You have lived on Alfea for more than a year. That is long enough to know that Faeries are not in any way like that. At most the examination will involve a few scans, taking a few strands of hair and a small sample of blood. The blood will be drawn so quickly and painlessly that you will not know it is done before it is already done."

« His brain's been addled from watching too many zombie movies, » sends Shego to Kim who nods.

Meanwhile, Icy notices that Spika is acting strangely – shifting her weight from foot-paw to foot-paw and swishing her tail nervously. "What is the matter?" Icy asks when Spika starts growling deep in her throat.

Spika does not get a chance to reply before klaxons begin to wail and everyone about freezes to attention.

"Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!" announces a synthesized female voice. "Stage 10 electrical storms eminent for Zenith, Conductra and Silica Provinces. Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!"

"That's right on top of us!" exclaims King Cryos.

The next instant, servants or guards are rushing in. "Majesties, Princess Tecna, quick! Get into your insulated cloaks. We need to move you to the shelters."

"Can we help?" is Flora's first concern. "Maybe erect a shield?"

"Water will just draw the electricity to us," says Icy. "Bloom, Shego, Kim?"

"No idea," replies Bloom. "Never used it for that before."

"Same," says Shego.

"Ditto here," replies Kim, shrugging her shoulders.

"I could possibly fly above the storm and redirect some of it," offers Stormy.

"But to where?" asks Bloom. "You don't know this planet. You might redirect it to some densely populated area and kill a lot of people."

"I think the Binars know what they are doing," says Shego, putting an end to the discussion. "We'd do best to let them get on with it and keep out of the way. Let's just follow instructions and head for the shelters."

Shego reaches for her communicator that puts her in touch with the_ Ambasatari._

"It's bad, Captain, really bad," reports Kamala's voice over the communicator. "The storm is massive and there's total panic and pandemonium breaking out all about us. We're receiving automated, multilingual broadband messages from the surface ordering all ships in orbit about Binos to break orbit and flee for their lives."

"Then get the ship out of harm's way but try to say close enough to monitor the situation. Render assistance to any ships in distress you can without putting the_ Ambasatari _in danger," orders Shego.

"Aye, Captain," is the reply, "but what about you and the others?"

"We are heading to some underground bunkers, so I'm told," Shego informs her. "I might be out of communication with the ship until we re-emerge. Nonetheless, keep monitoring this frequency. Until then, Security has command of the ship. Keep the ship and everyone safe."

"Aye, Captain, will do," replies Kamala. "May the Goddess save and protect you all!"

Shego pockets her communicator and rushes to rejoin the group. She finds guards waiting at the entrance of what must be and escape exit.

"My parents have gone ahead," Tecna tells them. "The guards are here to assist you. After I go, a guard will follow then one of you then a guard until all of you are on the slide." Without any hesitation, Tecna is on the slide heading down followed by a guard. Shego has Bloom follow with her guard then the rest of the group until it is her turn.

Shego feels like the slide is going on forever and the rate of descent accelerating. She watches the blue markers on the wall blurring past her. When the markers change from blue to yellow, the guard behind her suddenly grabs her around her waist. Shego is about to protest violently until she realizes that the guard is using special grips on his boots and the sides of his pant legs to slow their descent. When the markers again change from yellow to red, Shego can see the end of the slide. A guard is waiting to grab her and stand her on her feet.

"Shego, this way," calls Tecna, indicating a bank of turbo lifts. There is a five minute ride during which the turbo lift goes even deeper underground then shuttles sideways a number of times before it comes to a stop.

When the doors open, Shego suddenly finds herself awestruck with her mouth agape. She had expected to end up in a crampt, concrete bunker with only Spartan amenities but spread before her as far as the eye can see is an underground megalopolis complete with habitats, stores and even a monorail.

"We have had millennia to learn how to deal with electrical storms," explains Tecna. "This underground city is large enough to hold the entire population of Binos and is self-sustaining."

"Wow!" exclaim the others.

"Every quarter cycle," Tecna continues, "a quarter of the population resides here and a quarter goes back up to the surface in rotation. That way, if we experience a massive loss of life on the surface, there will be a large enough population in these subterranean shelters to repopulate the planet. The Great Computer and Database are another twenty levels below us. But come now. I need to have you registered and assigned quarters."

"It sounds like we shall be here for some time," says Shego.

"At least a week," replies Tecna.

Shortly after, they are in a large courtyard where people are lined up waiting their turn to slap their palms against a metal plate.

"They are using their neural nets to register and be assigned quarters," explains Tecna, "but, because you don't have one, you will be issued ID bracelets. Even Rufus will get one."

"Bling! Yay-hey!" shouts Rufus, smiling.

"Will I get to see any of the labs?" asks Wade excitedly.

"Certainly," Tecna smiles. "I'll arrange it once you are settled in."

Icy notices that Spika is acting nervous again. "Icy!" she hears Stormy moan behind her then turns to see Stormy falling to her knees, keeling onto her side and beginning to glow.

"Goddess!" exclaims Icy. "It never rains but it pours! Everybody! Clear the area!" she shouts urgently then, raising her arms high and bringing them down to her sides, she cries, "Ice chrysalis!"

Icy, cloaked in her own glowing skin, is on her knees, sitting Stormy up straight, shaking her shoulders, then she smacks her hard across her face. "Stormy! Stay awake!" she screams.

"What's going on?" asks Tecna, rushing to Icy and Stormy from the front of the line.

"She has built up an excess of electricity," is the reply. "She probably got an enormous jolt from the oncoming storm. She needs to discharge it into something. If she falls into unconsciousness or starts convulsing, she's as good as dead."

"Like the ion batteries on the Kimiran ship?" asks Tecna.

"Yes," replies Icy, "but we must hurry."

Tecna holds her palm near her mouth and starts wailing and screaming into it then it wails and screams back at her. A siren starts to blare then everyone hurries to evacuate the courtyard and clear the passageways.

"There is an electrical conduit that feeds into a bank of accumulators about half a kilometre that way," shouts Tecna over the siren pointing.

Icy picks up Stormy and starts flying in the direction indicated by Tecna who is flying behind her. When they arrive, there is a crew of technicians frantically unbolting and alfeanium cover from a large conduit exposing two solid gold rods.

"Which one is positive?" asks Icy.

"It doesn't matter," replies Tecna, "the circuits will adjust automatically to the correct polarity."

Icy has to wipe away green ooze from Stormy's hands then place them against the rods. Stormy instinctively holds fast to them then they begin to glow as the excess of electricity is drained from her body.

"What's that stuff?" asks Tecna as Icy cleans her hands of green ooze.

"It's her body's last ditch effort to save itself," replies Icy. "We made it just in the nick of time."

Meanwhile, there is excited chatter going on among the technicians. Tecna moves to see what's happening then exclaims, "Whoa!"

"She's fully charged a whole bank," she explains before Icy can ask. "We're switching over to a secondary bank."

Five minutes later, Stormy releases the rods then crumples to the ground.

"She's out of danger," answers Icy to Tecna's concerned expression. "She'll sleep for at least a day now."

"This could be disastrous if it happens onboard the_ Ambasatari," _says Tecna. "Maybe we can help her while she's here on Binos."

"I agree," says Icy, "but how can you help?"

"We'll give her a neural net," explains Tecna. "It will be just like mine but we can build into it an accumulator and discharge unit that will keep her electrical buildups at a safe level as well as giving her the usual Binar's computer interface capability."

"But what's the catch?" asks Icy.

"It's never been used on a non-Binar," says Tecna, frankly. "The operation could kill her."

Icy hesitates. Tecna calls over the technicians for a whine-wail conversation. The looks are first ones of surprise then one of them shrugs in a manner that can only mean: "Don't ask us for we ain't got no clue." One of the technicians whines into his palm and soon an old gentlemen has joined them. The old fellow takes a scanner from his belt and passes it a few times over Stormy's body then whines and wails to Tecna.

"Our most senior physician says that Stormy's Storm-Witch adaptations have already made her as close to a cyborg as biologically possible. Her chances of survival have just gone up from fifty-fifty to ninety-five percent," she interprets for Icy.

"Let's do it," is Icy's short reply.


	4. The Neural Net

**Chapter 4 : The Neural Net**

Shego joins Icy and Tecna just as a gurney is wheeled in and Stormy lifted and secured into it. Tecna gives Shego the short version of the incident with Stormy.

"Yes, that's serious enough to require action no matter how drastic," is Shego's opinion.

Tecna relates Shego's decision to the senior physician in Binar whereupon Shego immediately covers her ears to block out the dreadful screeching and groans.

"Guys," she asks, wincing, "can you do something about that?"

Tecna does a quick examination of Shego's ID bracelet.

"This is just a basic unit," says Tecna displeased. "You'll need an upgrade with a language translation matrix."

"No time for that!" interrupts Icy. "Have the good doctor stand still, facing me."

Tecna has the doctor do as Icy asked, knowing what she's about to do, but, before she can warn him, Icy cuts loose with an intense flash of light.

"Ouch!" exclaims the senior physician whom Icy decides to call Doctor Tic (let the others come up with their own name). "By the Goddess, that stings!"

"Sorry!" replies Icy, "but that's a lot better."

"I can understand you," says Doctor Tic in fluent Alfean, looking shocked and surprised. "How is that possible?"

"Oh, let's just say it's by a little magic," replies Icy with a sly half-smile.

"The Witches have their talents and we have ours," summarizes Tecna to Doctor Tic, "but now we're wasting time."

"Yes, Highness" says Doctor Tic, "we need to get her," nodding at Stormy who is now strapped into the gurney, "prepped ASAP. Her sister may come with me into the operating room but the rest of you will have to watch from the observation gallery. Princess Tecna will take you there."

« Kim, » sends Shego telepathically, « can you hear me? »

« No problem at all, » Shego hears Kim reply.

« Is everyone settled in? » she asks.

« Yes. You, Icy and Stormy will be sharing one room, Ron, Rufus and I one room, Wade and Timmy are using a guest room at Tecna's, and the remaining Faeries all together in another, » reports Kim.

« Great! » replies Shego.

« Right now, though, Ron is having a sulky fit, » laughs Kim.

« Oh, what's happened now? » groans Shego.

« He tried to order nachos and cheese from the food automaton but it didn't understand what he wanted, » begins Kim. « Anyway, he explained that they are "corn chips in a creamy cheese sauce." The automaton hummed over that then out of the dispenser came a plateful of multi-core processor chips covered in castor oil. »

« No way! » laughs Shego. « Let me guess – they tried to eat them anyway and nearly broke their teeth. I almost, but not quite, feel sorry for them. »

« You got it but anyway, I managed to get the automaton to serve him an Alfean field ration with a protein drink. He's not liking it but he's eating it and I got some_ hoku fusso _for Rufus, » concludes Kim.

« If you can get away, » says Shego, « Stormy's about to have an operation. Tecna's arranging with someone to take Ron to the hydroponic gardens. That should keep him happy and occupied. But you and Wade might want to see this. »

As soon as Kim and Wade join the group, there is a turbo lift trip down five levels.

"Here's where Meep, Beep and I leave for the operating room," explains Doctor Tic, nodding to Icy and Stormy. "Princess Tecna will take you to the observation gallery."

Icy follows the doctor down a hallway where they are met by a team of other doctors who wheel Stormy into one room while Doctor Tic leads Icy into another.

"Beep will be prepped in one room and we must clean-up and robe-up here," he tells her, pointing to a bank of sonic showers. "After you are showered, hit the black button on the side and you will be dispensed an operation room robe and mask."

When she exits, the doctor checks to see that her robe and mask are properly fitted and closed then leads Icy to another door which he opens with his elbow, "This way, Meep," he tells her.

The two enter the room where Doctor Tic quickly introduces her to the four teams that will be assisting with the operation. Shortly after, Stormy is wheeled in, stripped and washed down.

"We had to dispose of her clothes," says one of the prep team.

"She's not going to be happy about that," replies Icy. "That was her favourite outfit."

"We scanned them and sent the specifications ahead to clothes reproduction," is the answer. "If we say nothing then she shall not know the difference."

The operation starts with a mask placed over Stormy's face and in a flash she is frozen solid.

"Cryogenic gas," explains one of the team.

"Cool," says Icy.

A device lowers from the ceiling then emits a beam that quickly cleaves Stormy in two from top to bottom. There is an audible gasp and Icy looks up to see Wade, Kim and the Faeries watching from the observation gallery. The device then promptly slices the two sections from head to heel.

"The teams will place a quarter into each of these processing tubes," explains the doctor as four tubes are moved into place and the teams slide the pieces of Stormy into them.

Icy and the others watch as within each tube spray nozzles appear that coat each part of Stormy with what looks to be lavender body lotion.

"This is a spray that will create Beep's neural net," explains Doctor Tic whose description is also being relayed to the observation gallery. "The nanites it contains will bore into her body creating pathways that are only microns in diameter then draw into them the elements from the liquid that will build the neural net. You can watch their progress on the monitors on the wall."

Everyone watches the monitors as each piece of Stormy begins to change from blue to red. When they are completely red, an indicator also lights up on each monitor.

"You will have to step out of the way now while the teams reassemble her," says the doctor, taking Icy aside.

The four sections of the "dead" woman are decanted and again placed on the operating table. A light grid shines over her then four devices seem to come from nowhere and attach themselves to each of the four sections. All but one of the monitors switch off. The remaining monitor is now displaying a projection of Stormy in four parts and lines of writing scrolling down one side. Shortly, the monitor beeps the alignment complete, a rod-like device positions itself over Stormy and flashes whereupon Stormy is at once the colour of the living and Icy can see the gentle, rhythmic movement of her chest.

"There's still another step," says Doctor Tic, preventing Icy from running to her sister.

Still yet another device hovers above Stormy and directly over a depression just below her collarbone and dead centre between her breasts. A clear crystal is slowly lowered into the depression then there is a suck-click sound as the crystal locks into place.

"That is the accumulator and discharge unit," explains the doctor. "It will draw off any excess electricity she builds up and discharge it harmlessly as light. And the light can be any colour she wants."

Both the doctor and Icy come to Stormy's side. Icy is looking for a seam where Stormy was put back together but can find none. Then something else strikes her.

"I've never seen her look so beautiful in my life!" she smiles, now looking into Stormy's angelic face.

"Yes, the nanites did some organ and skin repairs while threading her neural net," smiles Doctor Tic.

"Whoa!" exclaims Icy. "Can I get a make-over too?"

"No problem," is the reply. "Any aesthetician on the planet can do it. Just book with Central for an appointment."

Soon everyone is in a hospital room – Icy out of the operation room robe and back into her civilian dress – and waiting for Stormy to be wheeled in. Once Stormy has been shifted into a bed, the doctor gives her a hypo-spray and her eyes open.

"It's okay, Stormy. Just relax. You've undergone an operation," Icy tells her.

Stormy soon appears over her momentary panic but then turns seven shades of green. Tecna is quick to put a bowl under her chin as she coughs und chokes up gobs of lavender jelly.

"It is just what remains of the nanite spray," the doctor reassures her, "but you will always have nanites in your body to maintain your new neural net."

"I have the same," adds Tecna, "I'll be training you on how to use it."

"How are you feeling?" asks Icy after Stormy has drunk a glass of water.

"Great!" is the reply but then she's shifting her head back and forth and creasing her eyebrows in confusion. "But everything sounds strange. It's as if all the thunder and lightning has suddenly stopped raging in my head."


	5. Vailiynkee: The First Encounter

**Chapter 5 : Vailiynkee – The First Encounter**

The_ Ambasatari, _with Kamala in overall command, is in a high orbit above the planet of Binos observing the pandemonium breaking out about the planet below as ships try to break free of orbit and from the docks. The comm is jammed with panicked incoming calls despite broad band messages in fifteen intergalactic languages emanating from Binos demanding calm and order. Spaceships collide one with another exploding into fields of debris while still more flotsam and jetsam in the form of cargo holds jettisoned from ships trying to lighten their load in an effort to make fast their escape litter the space-ways. From the_ Ambasatari's _main screen, Kamala and crew watch horrified as visions of ships with gaping holes in their hulls or pieces of cables and fuel lines still attached to them fleeing into deep space pass by them.

Overwhelmed by cries for help, Kamala is faced with the distasteful task of doing ship triage: rendering assistance to damaged ships that stand a chance of survival, letting ships with only minor damage make their own repairs and abandoning the hopelessly damaged ships to their doom. However, the_ Ambasatari _soon finds herself not alone in her task as ships from other systems warp in to rescue the crews from doomed ships. The cargo ship_ Radiant, _out of Solaria, is brought into the_ Ambasatari's _hanger for repairs. The grateful ship's captain makes payment in the form of the_ Radiant's _cargo which is planting seed newly acquired from Lynphea. Stella, who had been making ready to return to Solaria before the storm broke, graciously sees the_ Radiant _off wishing her captain and crew a safe trip home. Despite wanting to take the offered passage home, Stella elects to remain aboard the_ Ambasatari _until Bloom and the other Winx are safely back. She misses her son, Mazal, but knows he's in good hands – after all, what are maids, servants and the royal nanny for?

Three days later, the_ Ambasatari _is still searching for ships in distress. It is the night watch ship's time aboard the_ Ambasatari._ In the Captain's chair sits Mieze, leader of one of the three Cat-Witch Guard trix. To her right is the foxmorph, Vulpa, who is ship's advisor. Before her are the other members of her trix and new members of the Cat-Witch Guard: The lynxmorph, Elk Charm, on scanners and communications and the grey and white tabby, Tatha, at the helm. Behind her on shields and weapons is the Specialist, Prince Sky.

"This is Captain Tkikikiki of the Vailiynkee cargo vessel_ Saaavkikk _hailing any ship in this parsec for assistance," comes a voice, harsh and staccato, over the intergalactic emergency hailing frequency. "We're losing atmosphere and venting plasma. We are in urgent need of assistance." The call is followed by a rattle of code relaying the ship's coordinates.

Mieze feels herself caught between mistrust and the unspoken rule that all must come to the aid of other ships in distress. "Where do these coordinates put us, helm?" she asks Tatha.

"It's near a space debris field twelve centi-parsecs from Binos," replies her helmswoman.

"Helm, bring us into range close enough for visual inspection and visual ship-to-ship communication but not too close," orders Mieze. "Steady as she goes."

"Aye, Captain," replies Tatha.

"Shields and scanners on stand-by," orders Mieze.

"Aye, Captain," comes the reply from Elk Charm and Prince Sky.

Soon enough, they encounter a small ship that looks like a drab grey beetle with its legs tucked under its belly.

"Captain, she's leaking atmosphere and plasma," reports Elk Charm. "I'll try to establish visual communications."

Within seconds, a creature appears on the view screen that looks as if someone had taken pieces of a grasshopper, a wasp and a beetle and grafted them onto a humanoid body.

"This is Captain Mieze of the _Ambasatari," _states Mieze. "How may we assist you?"

"We are venting atmosphere and the ship is filling with hard radiation. It's only a few hours before one, the other, or both kill us," comes a voice – cold and tinny – through the speakers. "We and our ship are in desperate need of transport to Vailiyn. Would you allow us to land in your hanger?"

Something in that sends up immediate red flags in Vulpa's mind then using only ear flicks, nose twitches and tail swishes signals a cut-off of communications.

"They're playing on what they believe to be our ignorance," explains Vulpa to Mieze who is looking at her with her eyebrows lowered and her ears partially down. "They are insectoids. That means they can live for weeks in zero atmosphere and can withstand hard radiation far beyond what vertebrate humanoids can."

"I scanned for life forms and couldn't even pick up hers," reports Elk Charm.

"You won't," replies Vulpa, "at least not by means of standard lifeform detection. Look, Captain," she cautions, "if we allow that ship to land in our hanger, we may well be allowing access to a ship packed from stem to stern with an armed boarding party."

Mieze looks pensive. "Elk Charm, do a deeper scan. Sky, have battle shields on standby and prepare a low-yield photon torpedo and be ready to fire at my command. Computer, bring the ship to silent Yellow Alert."

"Aye, Captain," reply all.

"Well, look here, Captain," says Elk Charm. "The whole surface of the ship is pitted with vents- some disguised as hull breaches that release both atmospheric and radioactive gases. And yes, she does have cargo holds on her larboard and starboard but fore and aft are dummy holds hiding large caliber cannons."

"So, she's definitely an unfriendly," says Mieze, her ears now plated against her skull and her whiskers bristling. "Let's shake the tree a bit and see what falls out. Sky, launch that torpedo over her bow. "Look sharp, everyone!" then the Cat-Witches lower the special visors that protect their sensitive eyes.

The shell bursts into a star above the Vailiynkee ship which immediately turns tail and rushes into the debris field.

"Shall we pursue, Captain?" asks Tatha.

"No, hold steady!" orders Mieze. "That's only the booga-booga ship. It's an attempt to lure us into the debris field where our manoeuvrability will be hampered then they'll have us set up for a Vailiynkee gang-bang. Red alert! Battle shields up! All weapons online!"

All watch as the Vailiynkee raider flies into the debris field. Suddenly, the_ Ambasatari _is besieged by a swarm of enemy raiders that has sprung up from its hiding places amongst the debris and is rushing towards the_ Ambasatari _with all weapons ablaze.

"Firing solution Vessa!" yells Mieze then the helm is filled with the hissing sounds of the ship's many Gatling cannons sending a criss-cross of flying metallic death into space and the screech of armour-piercing torpedoes launching from their bays.

There is a deafening crash and the ship shudders.

"That was an enemy raider ramming our shields," reports Elk Charm.

"No damage," reports Sky. "We are mowing them down by the hundreds but still some are getting through. It's only a matter of time before one of them finds a vulnerable spot."

"Many drops of water upon a stone," says Mieze, acknowledging Sky's assessment but Sky knows that it is pointless to suggest retreating. Witch mentality does not work that way. The Witch code of conduct is: 'Come back bearing your shield or on it.' Once engaged in a fire-fight, Witches won't back down. The battle goes on until they destroy the enemy or they themselves are destroyed. To them, anything else is unthinkable.

The _Ambasatari _shakes again as another Vailiynkee raider hits its shields. Vulpa, who has been following the battle, suddenly barks, "That one! Hit that one!" while pointing to a bluebottle green ship with insectoid versions of a deathhead painted on its bow and sides.

"Bring it down!" yells Mieze to Sky.

A burst of fire renders the ship into so much space dust. Then, as quickly as the battle began, it stops as the Vailiynkee raiders turn tail and flee into the debris field.

"Knock out as many as you still can!" Mieze orders Sky.

There is soon silence again throughout the_ Ambasatari._

"What just happened?" enquires Elk Charm.

"We knocked out their flagship," explains Vulpa. "The others suddenly found themselves leaderless so they fled."

"Wasn't that just a bit bloodthirsty, firing on retreating ships?" questions Sky, obviously upset about the last order.

"Maybe to Faeries," replies Mieze, "but we had to put the fear of the Goddess into them."

"We may have just kicked a hornets' nest instead," counters Sky, to which Mieze nods in agreement but with her ears down and her whiskers twitching.

By this time Kamala and Tora-ko are on the bridge. Mieze gives the two a brief rundown of the encounter. "What have we learned from this?" asks Kamala once the bridge crew is gathered around her.

"We need scanner upgrades to detect Vailiynkee lifeforms," Elk Charm is quick to reply.

"One of those raiders nearly took out our gyros and stabilizers," reports Tatha. "We need better shielding for those areas."

"We need vastly more mobile weapons platforms," is Sky's contribution. "In short: we need raiders. I would like to set a dragon on those who insisted that we were on a 'peaceful mission' so we didn't need raiders."

"Agreed on all points," nods Kamala. "We'll go to Daingneach to have this done."

"Forget Daingneach," interjects Tora-ko. "They couldn't build a capable raider if their lives depended on it. Go to Katz. I have contacts there. They can provide everything for us without shaving the fur off our hides."

"Yes, and at Katz we'll still be in instant communications range of Binos," adds Elk Charm. "But how are we to pay for all this?"

"Captain Shego entrusted me with a bag of blue ice diamonds for such needs," grins Kamala. "We have enough to purchase a whole fleet of Tiger Claw class raiders, their pilots, support crews, parts and munitions and still have plenty left over for all the other upgrades. To your posts, everyone. Helm, lay in a course for Katz."


End file.
